The Sun
by safarikasolomon
Summary: She was like the sun, in more ways than one. A drabble. AU.


**_Hey guys. Just a short drabble about how Natsu sees Lucy. AU. Hope you like it~_**

Sun.

Different thoughts cross people's mind when they think of the sun. Like how it is made up of gases or it is the center of the Milky Way galaxy or how it makes life on Earth possible etc. But what crosses my mind every time I look at the sun is a name. Or rather the person it belongs to.

Lucy Heartifilia.

She was one of the most popular girls in Magnolia Academy and the president of the Astronomy club. She was the smart, studious, gorgeous girl of our school with the kindest soul, and my best friend. And she resembles the sun in more ways than one.

For starters, her hair.

Her hair was a golden blonde. A shade of blonde I had never seen before. It surrounded her like a halo. And when sunlight falls on her, she had an ethereal glow about her, which makes you wonder if she were the goddess of sun.

Next, her eyes.

Her big chocolate brown eyes, which always swam with a myriad of emotions, were full of kindness, warmth and love for everyone. They shone whenever she talks about the stars or something that interested her. They became sad yet happy whenever she talks about her deceased mom. And when she smiled her brightest smile, they close on their own accord and made her shine brighter than the sun.

Her warmth.

She always had an air of warmth and understanding about her that draws you to her. In time of sadness, like when my parents died, she just sat by me. She didn't try to console me or make me laugh or ridicule me in my vulnerable state. She just sat there and listened to me cry. And that was the best thing I had that day.

Like the sun, she too had black holes.

Her family life wasn't the best. Her mom died when she was just seven due to some sickness. And that day, she lost both her mom and dad. Unable to look at his daughter who looked just like his deceased wife, her dad immersed himself into his work and thus left her all on her own at such a tender age of seven. She ran away two years ago when she was sixteen. Despite all that, she smiled and did her best to make everyone else happy.

Sometimes, it feels like the sun is too close to you and if you reach out you could touch it. But it's just a feeling and that is all it could ever be. Too close, yet too far.

She was the brightest sun I had ever met. She was my best friend. I knew her the best. But there was a line, a small invisible line that I could never cross lest I get burn. We were best friends and that's all I could ever hope for. If you get too close, you'll burn. If you get too far, you'll freeze.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone yelling my name. "NATSUUUU" I looked back from my position of leaning on the railing of the rooftop and saw my friend/rival, Gray Fullbuster, fully-clothed for once, walking towards me with his school bag hanging off his left shoulder.

"You deaf or something, Flame Brain? I called your name for like five times and you were just looking at the setting sun, like a creep", he said in an annoyed tone and leaned on the railing next to me. But I have known him for long enough to know that he is actually worried about me. I didn't say anything and just kept on staring at the setting sun, my thoughts going back to Lucy.

"Are you thinking about her again?" Gray asked me after a moment's silence. I didn't reply anything this time either, letting my silence be the answer. He didn't say anything else for a while and just stared at the sun with me. The gentle breeze ruffled our already messed up hair. I absent-mindedly wondered if the sun also reminded Gray of Lucy.

"You know she is never coming back right?" Gray asked after a while, effectively bringing me back to reality. The reality that I can never see her or her shine again.

"I know. I just miss her", I finally answered him. Now the sun has fully set and the darkness of the night is slowly creeping up.

"We all do", he said and finally turned to look at me, "It's getting late. I'm heading home. You gonna stay here all night, Flame Ass? Coz I'd love to see Erza beating the crap out of you for breaking the school rules of staying here after 6." While saying he turned around and proceeded to get down the stairs without a look back.

"Like hell, Stripper", I yelled back and looked at the now dark sky once more. The sun has now fully retreated, leaving the sky dark. Stars are appearing one by one lighting up the sky.

They say that the sun is also a star.

She was like the sun. Too bright for this one world alone. She was a sun, a star. Like every other star, she returned to the sky, to shine not only for him and this world but for the entire universe.

The sky is now fully littered with millions and millions of stars. One, brightest of them all. _That must be Luce._

With one final look at the sky, I turned around and finally headed home.

 ** _Hope you guys liked it._**

 ** _~Saffy_**


End file.
